悪魔
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: Iblis dan manusia, merupakan dua makhluk yang sama-sama ingin menguasai bumi. Iblis maupun manusia memiliki sebuah perselisihan yang mengakibatkan peperangan. Hingga sebuah perjanjian terjadi, dimana mereka berdua akan hidup dalam tempat yang sama, namun manusialah yang berkuasa dan iblis diperbolehkan memangsa para manusia yang lalai/SasuSaku slight SasoSaku/DLDR, MIND RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKUMA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate T-M**

**Genre **** Romance, Supranatural**

**Pairing **** Sasuke X Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Iblis dan manusia, merupakan dua makhluk yang sama-sama ingin menguasai bumi. Iblis maupun manusia memiliki sebuah perselisihan yang mengakibatkan peperangan. Hingga sebuah perjanjian terjadi, dimana mereka berdua akan hidup dalam tempat yang sama, namun manusialah yang berkuasa dan iblis diperbolehkan memangsa para manusia yang lalai. Simbiosis mutualisme bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, Oneshoot, Kissing Scane, Blood Impilisit, Bad Ending, Death Chara, AU type, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspirator **

_Anime Tokyo Ghoul_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_Jin ft Maria from GARNiDELiA – Daze_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ayo bermain_

_Jeritkan sampai terdengar_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hora te wo dashite aeta no wo kitto_

_Omoichigai ja nai deshou?_

.

.

.

.

_Kimi to nara_

_(Bersamamu)_

_._

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

Jepang merupakan salah satu negara dengan teknologinya yang sangat maju, banyak negara maju lain yang mengakui akan kejayaannya. Setelah puluhan tahun semenjak hancurnya Kota Horishima dan Nagasaki karena bom atom yang dilancarkan sekutu. Dan menurut ramalan kebangkitan Jepang setelah 100 tahun dari jatuhnya bom atom. Tapi buktinya? Bahkan negara itu sangat maju sekarang.

Majunya suatu negara sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi pada kenyataan yang terjadi di masa lampau, jauh sebelum adanya tragedi bom atom itu. Ini tentang sebuah perjanjian—tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya maupun menolaknya, kedua belah pihak hanya mampu menerimanya dan menjalaninya. Bukan suatu perjanjian antara satu negara dengan negara lain—

—namun sebuah perjanjian antara manusia dan iblis.

Mungkin kalian akan berkata itu hal yang konyol, atau bahkan menganggapnya sebuah mitos. Namun, pada dasarnya perjanjian itu nyata! Dan mereka—para iblis—benar-benar nyata. Mereka berbaur di antara padatnya manusia di sekeliling mereka, dengan menyamar menyerupai mereka—para manusia. Dan akan menyerang manusia di saat mereka lalai.

Ribuan tahun silam, terjadi sebuah peperangan antara manusia dan iblis di bumi. Iblis begitu tak terima ketika manusia berkata jika _"bumi ini milikku"_—mereka yang lebih dulu menempati bumi, dan mereka tidak rela jika tempat tinggal mereka diakui oleh manusia yang mereka anggap hanyalah makanan yang diperuntukkan oleh para iblis.

Dan perjanjianpun dilakukan, dimana—kedua belah pihak akan hidup berdampingan di bumi yang dikuasai pihak manusia. Namun tidak menghilangkan kodrat jika manusia merupakan makanan para iblis—hanya saja, pihak iblis hanya diperbolehkan memangsa manusia yang lalai dan tergoda hawa nafsu mereka masing-masing.

Meski perjanjian sudah terbentuk, namun tetap saja kedua pihak—manusia dan iblis—sama sekali tidak bisa menyatu, tetap ada perselisihan sengit di antara keduanya—saling menghancurkan satu sama lain, baik manusia maupun iblis. Masing-masing pihak seakan begitu bangga berkata jika mereka manusia/iblis.

Namun tidak semua iblis akan bangga dengan diri mereka yang merupakan sesosok iblis—ada sosok iblis yang menolak untuk disebut iblis, dia selalu ingin berbaur dengan manusia, bahkan ia memiliki kekasih seorang manusia.

Haruno Sakura—nama gadis itu—dia merupakan putri bungsu dari pemimpin iblis rubah putih. Sebagai sosok putri iblis, ia dilarang keras untuk berbaur dengan para manusia, bahkan ia tidak boleh membunuh para manusia dengan tangannya sendiri. Hanya iblis tingkat rendah yang akan melakukan hal itu. Namun ia melanggarnya, ia menolak menjadi iblis dan ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan istana secara diam-diam di tengah pertunangannya dengan salah satu putra dari pemimpin iblis gagak.

Dan di sinilah dirinya saat ini—di tengah-tengah padatnya Kota Tokyo ia berbaur dengan para manusia tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun tentang jati dirinya.

Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah cantiknya setiap kali membaca pesan yang tercantum di layar ponsel _pink_ miliknya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya itu ia gulung dalam bentuk kepang, sesekali hembusan angin tampak mengibarkan helaian rambut yang terisisa—membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya—serta _dress_ cerah tanpa lengan yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya.

Saat ini memang merupakan awal musim panas, wajar jika suhu akan meningkat drastis dan memberikan hasrat pada setiap orang untuk berpakaian minim. Apalagi iblis tipe musim dingin seperti Sakura, tentu akan merasakan panas yang melebihi manusia. Jika saat berada di istana dulu, mungkin ia akan bertelanjang bulat atau mungkin hanya memakai kimono putih transparannya ketika berada di kamarnya.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk keluar dari istana secara diam-diam. Bahkan saat itu dia sudah terikat pertunangan dengan putra dari raja iblis gagak. Persetan dengan pertunangan, lagipula dia sama sekali tidak mencintai pria gagak itu—sekalipun pria itu adalah teman masa kecilnya dan pria itu sangat mencintainya. Lagipula, ia sudah memiliki kekasih—walaupun kekasihnya adalah manusia.

Ia tau jika iblis tidak diperkenankan jatuh cinta dengan manusia, maupun sebaliknya. Tapi, selama tidak ada yang tau—tidak apa-apa bukan?

Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan pada kulit pundaknya. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Dengan pandangan mata berbinar Sakura menyapa pemuda berambut merah di depannya, "_o-ohayou _Akasuna_-kun_."

"_Ohayou_—aku sudah mengatakan jika jangan panggil aku dengan margaku, namaku Sasori bukan Akasuna." protes pemuda itu diselingi dengan tawa geli tatkala melihat wajah bersalah kekasih _pink_nya.

"_Gomennasai_, Akasuna-_kun_. A-aku hanya belum terbiasa memanggil namamu. La-lagipula, kurasa kurang sopan memanggil nama kecilmu." ucap Sakura dengan suara lirih pada akhir kalimatnya. Pandangannya tak lagi terfokus pada pemuda di depannya, ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—yang penting tidak menatap wajah manusia yang dicintainya.

Sekali lagi, pemuda bernama Sasori itu terkekeh geli atas perilaku Sakura yang masih malu-malu padanya. "Kau ini seperti iblis saja."

**DEG **

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Degup jantungnya bertalu-talu ketika kekasihnya berpendapat demikian. Rasa takut tiba-tiba saja menyergap hatinya, memenuhi ruang batinnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya. _'Bagaimana jika Akasuna-kun menyadari jika aku bukan manusia?'_ batinnya cemas.

"Hahahahaha, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda. Kau harus melihat wajah anehmu tadi Sakura." tawa Sasori menggema tatkala menyadari mungkin Sakura tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Bagaimanapun ia mengerti jika beberapa orang akan tersinggung jika disamakan dengan iblis—termasuk dirinya.

Mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya, rasa lega telah ia dapatkan kembali. Sakura lalu melemparkan tatapan sengit terhadap kekasihnya itu. "Sama sekali tidak lucu, Akasuna-_kun_." sungutnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sasori yang masing di tempatnya.

"O-oi, aku hanya bercanda. Hei Sakura!" teriak Sasori seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan kekasih pinknya itu, jika sudah begini ia harus membujuk gadisnya agar mau memaafkannya. "Hei, aku punya dua tiket _Tokyo Carnival Land_, mau pergi bersamaku?"

Langkahnya terhenti, guratan rona tipis tampak di wajah cantiknya yang malu-malu. Ia memang ingin pergi ke sana sejak dulu, tapi ia tidak tau harus mengajak siapa. "Ba-baiklah jika kau memaksa." ucapnya sembari berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan seraya menautkan jari-jarinya pada tangan Sasori.

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa geli atas tingkah Sakura yang memang sedikit _tsundere_ untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Astaga, gadis itu begitu manis dengan segala tingkah lakunya—menurut Sasori.

Dengan wajahnya yang begitu berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan, sempat terbesit dalam pikiran Sasori jika Sakura bukanlah manusia, namun tingkah lakunya sama seperti manusia pada umumnya, bahkan gadis itu sama sekali tidak bersikap aneh ketika berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang—jadi ia menghilangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan aneh tentang gadisnya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok lain memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang tidak wajar. Sosok itu mendecih pelan, kemudian mengikuti langkah kedua makhluk itu, yang salah satunya merupakan tunangannya—calon istrinya. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka jika gadis itu lebih memilih pemuda manusia yang jelas-jelas musuh kaumnya dibanding dirinya—Uchiha Sasuke—yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya sekaligus pria yang mencintainya.

'_Benar-benar brengsek kau merah.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE PO'V**

Langkahku mengikuti sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergandengan mesrah tak jauh di depanku. Sungguh menyedihkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan putra bungsu iblis gagak, kini harus memiliki profesi sebagai _mata-mata_, aku berbuat hal konyol seperti ini adalah kehendakku—bukan orang lain.

Aku hanya menginginkan Haruno Sakura, tunanganku, calon istriku, dan ibu yang akan melahirkan keturunanku. Sekalipun kami terikat oleh perjodohan dan Sakura menolakku, tapi aku sangat mencintainya dan ingin dia menjadi milikku, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya. Mungkin jika aku tidak mencintainya, aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol yang merendahkan harga diriku seperti sekarang.

Apakah ada seorang pangeran iblis di luar sana yang berjalan-jalan, menyamar sebagai manusia sepertiku? Jawabannya, tidak ada.

Pandanganku tak lepas dari sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengan manusia merah itu. Ingin rasanya aku memberikan pukulan telak di atas wajah pemuda itu jika saja aku tidak mengingat bahwa saat ini aku tengah berada di antara para manusia.

Demi apapun, aku benar-benar ingin menyeret gadisku itu pulang, melangsungkan pernikahan, menyetubuhinya, dan memiliki banyak anak yang akan meramaikan istanaku. Tapi hal itu harus tertunda, karena aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal gegabah seperti itu—bukannya Sakura akan menerimaku, mungkin dia akan semakin membenciku.

Aku melihat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat yang bertuliskan _Carnival Land_. Ah, ini adalah tempat yang sangat ingin dikunjungi Sakura, dan aku berjanji akan pergi bersamanya suatu hari nanti. Tapi harapan itu sepertinya harus pupus sampai di sini, karena tidak mungkin Sakura akan pergi kemari lagi. Apalagi denganku—itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sepasang mata _onyx_ku sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandang dari gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tertawa begitu lebar dengan menggandeng seorang manusia berambut merah itu. Dadaku terasa panas, namun aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengamati setiap tindak tanduk mereka serta menjaga Sakura dari kejauhan.

**NORMAL PO'V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam segala perasaan bahagianya, Sakura mengeluarkan teriakan, tawa maupun ekspresi-ekspresi yang menandakan betapa bahagianya dia saat ini. Satu persatu wahana di sana telah ia naiki bersama sang terkasih, hingga tanpa terasa hari telah beranjak sore, matahari mulai meredupkan cahayanya dan rembulanpun mulai menampakkan sinar keemasannya.

"Akasuna-_kun_, aku ingin naik itu." teriak Sakura menunjuk ke arah salah satu wahana berbentuk roda dengan kursi-kursi yang berputar searah jarum jam—bianglala.

Sasori tampak menatap bingung ke arah Sakura, pasalnya gadis itu dari tadi belum memakan apapun. _'Mungkin dia sedang melakukan diet seperti kebanyakan wanita.'_ batinnya berusaha meyakinkan kemungkinan yang ada.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu kita pulang ya?" ucap Sasori lembut seraya mengikuti langkah Sakura yang menuju ke arah wahana yang sempat ditunjuk gadis itu.

Satupun dari keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sendari tadi sosok Sasuke yang sendari tadi mengikuti mereka atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti Sakura. Pria itu meremas kaleng soda kosong di tangannya ketika melihat gadisnya tengah bermesraan di dalam salah satu ruang di wahana tersebut.

Sepasang manik semerah darah itu tampak terkejut tatkala melihat gadisnya itu tengah dicium dengan penuh nafsu oleh pemuda berambut merah di depannya—ketika wahana itu berhenti berputar dan posisi mereka berdua tengah berada di atas. Bahkan dirinya belum pernah sekalipun merasakan bibir tunangannya, tapi kenapa pemuda lain yang justru hanya terikat hubungan tidak resmi bisa mendapatkan ciuman Sakura—bahkan ia yakin itu adalah ciuman pertama gadisnya.

**PLUNG**

Dengan langkah penuh emosi, Sasuke meninggalkan tempat yang merupakan _area_ para manusia bersenang-senang itu. Mata dan hatinya terlalu panas untuk bertahan di sana, melihat segala adegan mesrah antara tunangannya dengan pemuda lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Arigatou _Akasuna-_kun_." ucap Sakura ketika berpisah dengan pemuda berambut merah itu di pintu gerbang apartemen kecil miliknya. Pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman serta anggukan, dan langsung saja melangkah pergi.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan baginya. Dengan langkah gontai ia menaiki tangga gedung dan memasuki ruang apartemennya. Ketika ia sampai di kamarnya ia langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kecilnya. Mungkin jika di istananya ia tidak akan tidur di ranjang sempit seperti sekarang.

'_Astaga, berhenti berpikir tentang istana dan masa lalu.'_ batinnya menyadarkan pikirannya yang memutar ulang masa-masa saat dirinya menjadi sesosok putri yang sangat dikagumi oleh banyak iblis yang belum mempunyai istri maupun yang telah memiliki istri.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kamarnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di ruangan ini, seperti bukan hanya dirinya yang berada di dalam sini. Pandangannya menyipit ketika melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di ujung ruangan. Dan ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil itu—tubuhnya sudah terkurung dengan tubuh pria yang sangat ia kenal di atasnya.

"Sa-Sasuke! Lepas—hmmpphh." ucapannya terpotong ketika Sasuke mencium kasar bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa peduli perasaan Sakura yang menolak segala tindakan yang saat ini dilakukan Sasuke.

Beberapa detik setelahnya pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya terhadap Sakura, sekalipun mereka adalah iblis tapi jika dalam wujud manusia tentu mereka akan membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas. "Cih, kenapa kau menolakku tapi tidak dengan si merah itu?!"

"…"

"Aku tunanganmu dan kau tau itu Sakura…!" bentak Sasuke seraya kembali melumat bibir Sakura.

Gadis itu memberikan perlawanannya, ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke dari tubuhnya, namun sia-sia—tenaganya tidak bisa mengimbangi tenaga pria di atasnya ini. Dan ketika Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya, iapun angkat bicara, "hubungan kita sudah berakhir semenjak aku meninggalkan istana, dan kau harus tau itu Sasuke!"

"Belum berakhir, kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun sebelum kau pergi." protes Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, bosan. Ia lalu membalas atas tanggapan Sasuke, "baiklah kita berakhir. Sekarang bisakah kau pergi dari hadapanku, Uchiha Sasuke?" ujar Sakura dengan nada saskartik.

Bukannya malah menjauh, Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup meninggalkan Sakura sementara gadis itu berhasil membuatnya takluk secara penuh terhadapnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu?! Jangan egois Sakura, kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku sebagai seorang laki-laki yang mencintaimu." ucap Sasuke seraya menggeram penuh amarah—dia tidak terima jika harus berpisah dari gadisnya.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Kita kembali ke istana dan kau menikah denganku." ucap pemuda itu seraya menyesap aroma _cherry _yang menguar dari perpotongan leher dan pundak gadisnya.

Sakura mendecih tatkala mendengar permintaan Sasuke yang sangat tak masuk akal. "Jangan bercanda…! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, aku sudah memiliki kehidupanku sebagai manusia." ucapnya seraya berusaha menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari lehernya.

"Cih, terimalah kenyataan Sakura. Kau iblis dan bukan manusia…!" ucap Sasuke membalas penolakan Sakura. Pemuda itu masih bersikeras untuk membawa gadisnya itu kembali dan menikah dengannya. Dia sudah cukup lama menunggu saat-saat mereka akan resmi memiliki anak. "Selamanya, iblis dan manusia tidak akan bisa bersama. Iblis makhluk abadi sedangkan tidak dengan manusia, kau mengerti itu kan? Haruno Sakura?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu Sasuke? Kau juga terimalah kenyataan jika aku tidak mencintaimu, kau tau itu…! Dan aku menolak menjadi iblis." ucap Sakura dengan nada sengit seraya memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke yang berada di atasnya.

Pemuda itu menggeram rendah kemudian berucap, "lalu bagaimana denganku, hn? Aku mencintaimu kau tau itu, Sakura."

"Kau yang mencintaiku tapi tidak denganku, Sasuke. Kaupun sama—kau egois, mementingkan perasaanmu sendiri tanpa mementingkan perasaan orang lain. Aku jadi ragu jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku." ucap Sakura dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia sudah kalah telak berbicara dengan gadisnya ini. Ia pun segera bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Sakura. Mungkin ucapan Sakura ada benarnya, ia terlalu memaksakan perasaan gadis yang dia cintai untuk tetap bersamanya.

"Kau bisa mencari gadis lain yang mencintaimu."

**DEG**

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, jadi kau berhak mencari penggantiku." ucap Sakura dengan nada datar tanpa melihat raut sendu yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke seakan merasakan sebuah palu gondam memukul tepat di relung hatinya. Memberikan rasa sakit di sana, namun Sasuke menciptakan sebuah tameng untuk melindungi bagian terdalam dari perasaannya. Walau begitu Sakura berhasil melukai perasaannya.

Tanpa berucap apapun Sasuke melangkah mendekati jendela di kamar gadis itu. Ia lalu membukanya dan mengeluarkan sepasang sayap gagak di punggungnya. "Pintu istana akan selalu terbuka untukmu Sakura—aku akan menunggumu, sampai kau kembali."

**SYUUU**

**BRET**

Sakura segera menutup kasar jendelanya beberapa detik setelah Sasuke pergi dari ruangannya. Entah kenapa ia sedikit menaruh perhatian terhadap ucapan Sasuke padanya, namun ia menolak mengakui kesalahannya. Ia kemudian berucap dalam hati, _'cih, persetan. Aku tidak peduli dengan dirinya_.' Dan sekali lagi Sakura kembali mengunci hatinya, setelah sekian lama ia melakukannya—dengan kunci yang sama. Tanpa ia sadari, kunci itu telah berkarat, dan mungkin tidak akan sekuat sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kicauan burung menjadi suara di pagi hari yang menenangkan hati. Dalam langkahnya, Sakura bersenandung kecil dengan membawa sebuah kue yang dibungkus kotak kado dikedua tangannya. Dalam pikirannya terbayang bagaimana wajah bahagia kekasihnya ketika menerima pemberian darinya.

Hari ini merupakan 1 tahun ia dan Sasori berpacaran, dan ia ingin memberikan hadiah terbaik pada pemuda itu—kesuciannya. Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Meskipun dirinya tidak seberapa mengerti tentang hal seperti itu, namun ia memiliki insting. Ada sebuah kata-kata yang pernah ia dengan dari salah seorang manusia, _"gunakan insting dan perasaanmu."_

Bukankah, _insting_ itu identik dengan hewan. Dan ia termasuk ke dalam jenis hewan mamalia, sekalipun dalam wujud iblis.

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika menyadari apartemen mewah kekasihnya sudah berada di depan mata. Namun semuanya seakan terhenti dalam pandangannya, Sakura mematung dengan tatapan mata membulat karena terkejut melihat sebuah adegan panas di depannya.

Beberapa meter di depannya, ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah tengah bercumbu mesrah dengan seorang gadis berwajah _Eropa_. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana berhasratnya kekasihnya yang tengah melumat bibir wanita dalam kurungan tangannya itu.

Tak tahan melihat kekasihnya bercumbu dengan wanita lain, Sakurapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauh. Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke—ia bukanlah manusia ia adalah iblis, dan ia harus menerima kenyataan jika Iblis dan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi satu. Ah, ia sungguh menyesal mengatakan hal buruk kepada pemuda itu—miris, memang.

Setelah kepergian Sakura. Pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah wanita pria di depannya. Ia lalu tersenyum begitu menggoda seraya membela wajah wanita di hadapannya ini, seakan mengakui betapa indah karya Tuhan yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kapan kau akan memutuskannya?" tanya wanita itu dengan pandangan sensual yang menggoda.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan seraya menatap lembut wanita di hadapannya ini. "Setelah ini aku akan meninggalkannya, kau tau? Hari ini adalah peringatan setahun kami menjalin hubungan ini dan dia berjanji akan memberikan kesuciannya padaku hari ini. Aku tentu sangat menantikan saat-saat itu." ucap Sasori seraya memberikan seringai mautnya.

"Ah~ kau begitu kejam sayang. Tenang saja aku akan menunggumu—"

"—di ranjangku." Sekali lagi wanita itu berucap dengan nada yang begitu sensual, di akhir katanya ia berbisik tepat di depan telinga pemuda di depannya seraya menjilat daun telingan Sasori dalam belaian lembut lidahnya.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, keduanya larut dalam ciuman mereka. Dan tanpa Sasori sadari ia kini terjebak di antara dua Dewi kematian yang akan mengambil nyawanya. Wanita di depannya itu bukanlah manusia, dia adalah iblis dari golongan es—_yuki_ _onna_. Dimana kaum iblis itu hanyalah berisikan wanita dan iblis dari kaum itu adalah iblis type agresif, baik dalam _sex_ maupun membunuh. Rata-rata dari mereka merupakan keturunan hasil persilangan antara manusia dan iblis—jadi jangan heran dengan wujud mereka yang sama persis seperti manusia pada umumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura termenung di dalam ruangannya, dengan arah pandang yang tertuju ke arah hutan yang hanya menampakkan deretan hijau. Entah kenapa ia begitu merindukan istananya sekarang, setelah setahun ia meninggalkan istana dan kini ia begitu merindukannya—ayahnya, pamannya, bibinya, kedua kakaknya dan—Sasuke.

Terbesit rasa bersalah ketika semalam secara tak langsung ia telah mengusir Sasuke dan mungkin menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu dengan ucapannya. Ia tau jika Sasuke begitu mencintainya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mencintai pemuda itu. Apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu? Apa mungkin dia sudah mendapat pengganti dirinya? Atau dia sedang termenung seperti dirinya?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya. Batinnya terasa sesak setiap kali memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Ia ingin kembali.

Ia ingin kembali ke istananya.

Ia ingin sekali lagi merasakan kehangatan keluarganya—sangat.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya membuyarkan segala lamunannya. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ruang apartemen kecilnya dengan dunia luar. Ia mengintip dari balik lubang yang berada di pintu dan mendapati sosok pemuda berambut merah berdiri di sana.

Entah kenapa ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu, Sakura merasakan hasrat membuncah dari dalam tubuhnya untuk mengoyak setiap jengkal daging pemuda itu, merasakan segarnya daging dan darah yang akan mengenyangkan perutnya. Dan ia berpikir untuk melakukannya ketika mereka berada di dalam nanti.

Yah, lagipula ia sudah tidak menganggap pemuda itu sebagai kekasihnya. Jadi tidak apa-apa bukan?

**CKLEK**

"_Ara_, Akasuna-_kun_. Ada perlu apa kemari? Sangat jarang kau mau ke apartemen kecilku ini, bahkan jikapun aku memaksamu." ucap Sakura seraya menampilkan senyum manis di wajahnya, demi menutupi wajah kejinya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati daging manusia.

Pemuda di depannya itu tersenyum, ia kemudian menyerobot masuk sebelum Sakura mengijinkannya masuk ke ruangannya. Pemuda itu langsung saja melumat bibir kekasih _pink_nya ini seraya meraba setiap jengkal kulit kekasihnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu—Sa-ku-ra_-chan_." Sasori berucap sensual seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menggodanya.

Sakura tersenyum begitu manis kemudian berucap, "tidak, aku tidak melupakan tentang janjiku."

"…"

"—tapi sayangnya aku berubah pikiran, aku tidak akan memberikanmu kesucianku, tapi kau."

"_Are?"_ Sasori menatap bingung ke arah Sakura. Namun detik selanjutnya ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk perutnya, ia pun mengalihkan pandang ke arah perutnya dan ia mendapati sebuah lubang di sana. Lalu kembali menatap ke arah Sakura yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Dalam wujud aslinya Sakura kembali menusukkan tangannya dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya ke arah wajah pemuda di atasnya ini, lalu mencabutnya lagi ketika memastikan jika manusia di atasnya ini sudah benar-benar tidak bernyawa.

Dengan gerakan sensual ia lalu menjilat darah yang melumuri tangannya, serta melahap sebuah benda yang tersangkut di kukunya. Setelah tangannya bersih dari cairan merah berbau anyir itu ia kemudian berucap mengomentari rasa dari cairan itu, "tidak terlalu enak, tapi juga tidak terlalu buruk untuk membuatku kenyang."

"_Itadakimasu._"Mulutnya terbuka, menunjukkan dua pasang taring tajamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesunyian malam kembali datang, dengan hal yang tak biasa. Biasanya hanya terdengar bunyi jangkrik di malam hari, namun kali ini berbeda—kali ini banyak gagak yang bertengger pada dahan pohon, di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui Sakura. Gadis itu hendak pergi ke istana Uchiha sebelum kembali ke istananya, ia akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

Dalam wujud aslinya Sakura berjalan tanpa satupun penerangan. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tatkala melihat cahaya kemerahan di ujung jalan yang merupakan perkarangan istana iblis gagak. Sebelah tangannya memegang gagang _kusanagi_ yang bertengger di punggungnya dan menariknya.

Ia mencium bau bahaya.

Dengan langkah berhati-hati ia mendekat, bersembunyi di balik rimbunan semak-semak. Detik berikutnya ia membulatkan sepasang manik _emerald_nya—kaget. Tanpa ia sangka setetes air mata keluar dari kedua bola matanya, menciptakan aliran sungai pada pipi mulusnya.

Beberapa meter di hadapannya, tampak segerombolan manusia yang bersorak penuh tatkala melihat beberapa sosok iblis yang terikat di sebuah palang berbentuk 'X' di sana. Dan salah satu iblis di sana adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sosok iblis yang sangat ingin ia temui.

"Sasu—ke-_kun_." lirih Sakura seraya menatap sepasang manik _onyx_ yang mulai meredup. Namun sedetik kemudian manik itu kembali terbuka, dan menatap ke arahnya seolah mendengar panggilannya.

Masing-masing sudut bibir pemuda itu tampak terangkat, memberikan seluas senyuman yang sangat jarang terlihat itu kepada Sakura. Kemudian kedua belah bibir pemuda itu tergerak, mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang membuat Sakura merasakan sesak dalam dadanya.

Dan detik berikutnya, sebilah pedang perak dihunuskan oleh salah satu dari manusia itu ke arah dada Sasuke. Dan saat itupula air mata Sakura semakin mengalir deras—pedang perak itu sama dengan kematian bagi iblis atau tidur ratusan tahun yang harus mereka jalani untuk dapat memulihkan jantungnya akibat racun dari pedang perak.

Sakura mundur perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menginjak apapun. Namun sial, ia malah menimbulkan suara akibat tubuhnya yang bergesekan dengan dedaunan. Dan saat itu juga pandangan para manusia itu teralih ke arahnya.

"I-iblis rubah! Tangkap dia!"

"Cih."

Dengan gesit Sakura berlari menjauhi kerumunan manusia yang mengejarnya. Ia adalah seekor iblis rubah, di daratan ia sangatlah gesit. Mungkin para manusia itu bisa melumpuhkan iblis gagak, tapi sampai detik ini mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melumpuhkan satupun iblis dari kaumnya.

Sakura bersembunyi di salah satu lubang yang terhimpit pohon yang tumbang. Ia bisa mendengar puluhan langkah kaki manusia itu pergi menjauh. Ketika memastikan jika tidak ada lagi langkah kaki yang mendekat menggunakan ketajaman pendengarannya, Sakurapun memutuskan untuk keluar dan pergi menuju istana iblis gagak.

Langkah gesitnya menapak tanah tanpa suara. Ketika ia sampai di pekarangan istana gagak, tumpukan kain dan debu ia dapati di sana. Biasanya jika seorang iblis kehilangan keabadiannya karena pedang perak atau barang-barang dari perak yang menusuk jantung, mereka akan berubah menjadi abu. Namun jika mereka hanya akan tertidur selama ratusan tahun untuk mengembalikan keabadian serta jantungnya, mereka akan teteap dalam wujud utuh.

Pandangan Sakura mengedar, mencari sosok Sasuke di antara debu dan kain yang bertebaran. Dan dia menemukan sosoknya, tergantung di sebuah palang yang sama seperti beberapa menit lalu ia lihat.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, Sakurapun segera melepaskan ikatan Sasuke dari palang itu. Ia kemudian menampilkan sebuah senyum sendunya—_bahkan sampai detik kematiannya, Sasuke masih memikirkannya dan tetap bertahan di sisa keabadiannya. _Pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu lalu mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ke atas punggungnya, ia kemudian melesat menjauhi istana gagak yang mungkin akan terkubur selama ratusan tahun. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke istana, dia akan mencari tempat yang aman untuk dirinya dan Sasuke tertidur selama ratusan tahun. Mungkin 500 tahun tidak terlalu buruk untuk usia berhibernasi.

Ia telah memutuskan untuk tertidur bersama dengan pemuda itu, dan ketika mereka terbangun—dia berjanji akan menerima cinta pemuda itu dan mereka, bersama-sama akan menghasilkan keturunan sebanyak mungkin. Bayi-bayi mungil yang akan mengembalikan kejayaan iblis gagak.

'_Tunggulah sebentar Sasuke-kun, 500 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama bagi kita—para iblis.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(_Kata-kata Sasuke sebelum tertusuk pedang perak)_

"_Tunggulah aku, Haruno Sakura—"_

"—_aishiteru"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Nao Hiragi – Requiem_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic _oneshoot_ yang kedua *kratak* *kratak* fic ini hanyalah fic pelepas lelah saja, dan saya benar-benar tidak menyangka jika mampu menulis sampai 4k+ #mungkin. Sungguh suatu kebanggaan bagi saya. dan, ini gak ada _sequel_nya XD

Dan maaf kalo feelnya kurang terasa, saya kurang bisa menguasai genre angst ini :'D

Baiklah, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian dalam kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya melalui akun ini.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


End file.
